Ryder
Ryder is a dark, orange-brown tom with tabby markings on his face and brown eyes. Personality Looking just like his dead father no one would tell him about, he gets a lot of looks from others. He often gets upset and jealous of his littermates because they are, for the most part, treated "normally". The sad look in his mother's eyes often push him away from her, causing for him not to have a good relationship with her at some moments but they do go through patches where they get along. It all depends on circumstance. He actually decided to have a nickname he'll tell others like his mother does with the name Ness (then again, she picked a name because she didn't want the majority to call her by her mother's name). He chose the name Nyle much like his mother did when she chose Ness... he simply liked it. Ever since he started to use it, others started to tease him by calling him/call him Ryder Nyle. He'll often flirt with other kits in the group for attention or for a good laugh. His favorite cat to flirt with is Flight because of her reactions to it. He isn't very good at flirting so he doesn't do it often. As much as he messes around with the other kits, he doesn't enjoy being teased. Ryder will physically and/or mentally beat you around if you try to tease or mock him... even if it is just playful. While arguing, he'll try to stay witty, cleaver, and "untouchable" but he doesn't always get his way. If he "loses" a fight, he'll hold a grudge against them for awhile until he triumphs again, they bring him a gift in treaty, or he just gets bored. Being the middle child isn't easy. Ryan is protective and loyal and his sister is the only she-cat... enough said. This also ties into his want for attention. Despite being a bit head-strong and acting flirty occasionally, he actually does some good. Ryder enjoys to clean up and doing nice things. He thrives off compliments and other's gratefulness because they make him feel needed. When a cat says he's doing something wrong or incorrect, he'll get frustrated and annoyed. If you annoy him enough, he might attack you. Seriously. A way to get off his bad side is to come baring a hawk you caught yourself. Key Words: caught yourself. If you didn't catch it yourself, he can tell for he is very aware of scents. He can tell (most of the time) if you caught it by weather or not your scent was embedded in it. If you try to bring him a hawk that you didn't catch, there is really no telling what he'll do with the prey - it varies from time to time - but he won't forgive you... and doing it properly the second time you bring him a hawk (may I add in the same argument), he will be less likely to forgive you right away. If you don't know how to catch a hawk or you can't find them, you can bring him daylilies. Simple enough, right? Wrong. You must bring him the number of flowers his age is... approximately. 0-1 with be one flower, two moons would be two flowers, three moons would be three flowers, and so on. If you get the amount wrong, it is like bringing a hawk you didn't catch.